I Hate You, yeah!
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: Itachi sicks, Deidara pissed. What happened next? Just enjoy ITAXDEI. ITAXDEI. ITAXDEI. !WARNING YAOI! BOYS LOVE You've been WARNED! ITAXDEI. ITAXDEI. ITAXDEI. INI INDONESIA BAHASAAAA


Oke... Gw emenjingly kesulitan akses web ini dikarenakan koneksi jaringan f*ckingly nge-block!

MY PRECIOUS WEBSITEE! HOW DARE YOU... Stupid connection!

Setelah berguru ke kiri-kanan, at last... gw berhasil mendapatkan kembali akses ke web tercintahku ini. Thx God!

So here's a new story of ItaXDei yang uda mulai lumuten gara2 ga bisa akses (otomatis cannot posting also).

With no panjang2 kata lagi... here we go!

**Disclaimer: It still is Masashi Kishimoto's-san (Though I still hate him because he kill Itachi, Neji, and Deidara ~_~+)**

* * *

**** Hokkyoku_no_Ookami ****

"Tunggu... ! Katamu kau tidak enak badan... Kau mau kemana sekarang?!" hardik si empunya rambut honeyblond panjang yang setengah wajah kirinya tertutup poni panjang. Kedua manik (ehm... Satu yang tersembunyi) saphirenya berkilat penuh emosi melihat ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang berusaha bangun dari ranjang. Merasakan sang kekasih tidak memperdulikannya, ia lalu beranjak ke samping ranjang  
tempat mereka beristirahat dan membungkuk hingga kedua wajah mereka saling berhadapan, hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa senti. Dengan dahi berkerut, si honeyblond menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi sang kekasih yang terasa panas.  
"Jawab aku, baka!"  
"H-haah?" hanya itu respon dari sang kekasih.  
"aku tanya kau mau kemana. Kau tak menjawabku!"  
"_Wa-warui_... aku tidak sadar kau-,"  
"Kau ini... sudah jelas-jelas kau dalam kondisi kacau begini, kau masih berani pergi kemana, yeah?"  
"... mau bagaimana lagi... orang-orangan sawah itu menyuruhku menemuinya."  
"Memang kau tidak bisa bilang kalau kau ini sedang sakit apa? Lagipula ada masalah apa sih, un? Biasanya dia mampu membereskannya tanpa memerlukan kehadiranmu."  
"Entahlah... karena dia memintaku datang, maka kukira ini masalah gawat." Sahut di pria berambut hitam panjang tersebut.  
Tanpa memperdulikan rambutnya yang terurai berantakan, ia kembali berusaha melawan gravitasi yang menarik tubuhnya lebih kuat dari biasanya. Namun, kedua tangan berkulit tan menahan pundaknya, membuat si pria pucat tersebut terduduk kembali.  
"D-Dei...?"  
"Apa aku harus mengikatmu supaya kau tidak pergi, baka Tachi yeah?" ancam Deidara kesal. Kedua manik onyx milik Itachi membulat merespon kalimat kekasihnya.  
"Sepertinya begitu.." sahutnya lemah namun, senyum seringai khas milik Uchiha menghiasi wajahnya yang lebih pucat dibanding sebelumnya. Kini kedua manik saphire milik si honeyblond yang membesar, tak menyangka jawaban dari kekasihnya. Kedua pipinya diwarnai oleh semburat merah muda. Walau sudah setengah tahun mereka bersama, Deidara tetap tak mampu menebak jalan pikiran gagak tampan yang berada di hadapannya ini.  
"BAKAAA!" seru Deidara malu.  
"Kau yang mengatakannya."  
"Ta..-tapii kan..."  
"Aah yaa... baiklah.. bagaimanapun juga aku tetap harus ke tempat Kakashi." Sahut Itachi. Dan muncullah empat siku-siku imajiner di kepala si rambut honeyblond. Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya, kedua tangan Itachi telah berhasil terikat di ranjang.  
"D.. Deii!? A.. apa yang-"  
"_Urusai baka_! Kau yang memintanya, yeah.." ujar Deidara enteng. Kedua onyx malam itu membesar karena tak menyangka pria _tsundere_ yang selalu mengomel itu, kini... Berada tepat di depannya -mengurung dirinya dengan tubuh kurus berwarna kecoklatan itu.  
Dengan posisi menantang seperti itu, Pria manapun pasti akan dag dig dug dibuatnya, apalagi baju kelonggaran yang dikenakan Deidara tidak berhasil berada ditempatnya membalut tubuh yang terlihat ringkih tersebut, kontan saja si empunya rambut gelap merasakan ada bagian yang mulai memberontak.  
_'kurasa ada baiknya kalau aku sering sakit ya...'_ batin si rambut hitam setengah berharap, berusaha meneguk egonya yang mulai bergejolak. Deidara yang bergerak mendekat, membuat pikiran Itachi yang tidak fokus semakin kacau, namun bukan Itachi namanya kalau ia tidak bisa memperlihat ke-stoic-an khasnya.  
"Jadi, un...? Kau masih nekat meninggalkan ranjangmu?"  
_'Ugh... Kalau seperti ini caranya mana mungkin aku__meninggalkan kucing kecil ini...?'_ batin Itachi sembari berusaha mengontrol keinginannya untuk menyerang pria empunya rambut honeyblonde manis yang terlihat menggodanya habis-habisan.  
"Dei... Apa kau ingin menggodaku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Itachi dengan suaranya yang seksi terlihat tenang. Hanya dengan mendengar suara Itachi, gairah manis itu meningkat dua level, feromon Uchiha memang tidak baik bagi tubuh.  
"Kkh... Uuh... Ba-Baka Tachi! Ini kan demi kau juga, un... Kenapa  
kau harus keras kepala begitu sih, un?" seru Deidara panik tidak dapat menahan degup jantungnya yang mulai tidak karuan. Dengan wajah Deidara yang penuh dengan warna merah dan posisi yang sangat menantang, Itachi tidak ingin lagi melawan egonya. Walau dengan kedua tangan Itachi terikat di pancang ranjang, ia tidak menyerah. Dengan tenangnya ia memajukan tubuhnya, berusaha menangkap bibir Deidara yang menggiurkan. Deidara yang lengah, tidak menyangka akan serangan yang dilancarkan kekasihnya, jadi ia hanya bisa melongo. Namun, ditunggu berapa lama pun, kedua bibir itu tidak bersentuhan -lebih tepatnya Itachi menghentikan serangan dadakannya itu, hanya desah napas dari bibir masing2 yang mereka rasakan.  
"Ta-Tachi?" panggil pria manis itu setengah kecewa.  
"Nanti kau tertular.. Aku tak mau kau i-" sebelum Itachi selesai menjelaskan, mendadak bibir si pria berkulit tan itu sudah melumat bibir pucat milik Itachi yang lebih panas dari biasanya. Itachi terkejut, namun tidak sanggup menolak, jadi ia membalas permainan kekasihnya tersebut. Sepasang lidah menari dengan liar, saling menyesap rasa yang membuat ketagihan, walau saliva mereka saling bercampur sepertinya keduanya tidak begitu memperdulikannya, malahan keduanya makin memperdalam cumbuan mereka bagaikan baru pertama kali merasakan nikmat yang teramat sangat.  
"...Nnh..." erang Deidara lemah, paru-parunya sudah tidak mau mentolerir lagi. Ketiadaan udara dalam paru-parunya membuat Deidara terpaksa meminta waktu untuk menyudahi percumbuan mereka itu. Itachi yang selalu memperhatikan Deidara dalam hal apapun langsung mengetahui keinginan kekasihnya tanpa perlu diberitahu. Setengah tak rela ia menyudahi cumbu mereka dan membiarkan si pirang mendapat asupan udara.  
"B-baka Tachi... Aku tidak perduli tertular penyakitmu... Selama kau bisa... Sembuh, un..." ujar Deidara terengah-engah, yang dengan suksesnya membangkitkan gairah Itachi -lagi.  
"Kalau kau sudah berkata begitu... Apa kau tidak mau melanjutkannya... Dei-chan..." bisik Itachi dengan suara rendah, pelan nan sexy tepat di samping telinga si seniman ledakan. Sial bagi Deidara, dirinya hampir *beeep* (diisi sendiri apa yang nyaris terjadi -HnO-) mendengar bisikan penuh godaan itu.  
"B-BAKA!" Teriak Deidara panik dengan wajah nyaris tidak ada bedanya dengan warna kepiting rebus. Senyum stoic angkuh khas Itachi langsung terkembang di wajah porselen itu begitu mendapat respon yang begitu imut dari Deidara. Tiba-tiba saja Itachi mendapat ide lain, walau dengan tangan terikat, ia terlihat tidak ada kesulitan untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekati wajah semerah kuntum mawar itu dan menjilatnya nakal. Pemuda bertubuh kurus ramping tersebut refleks menyentuh pipi kanannya -dimana Itachi meninggalkan jejaknya- dan menarik dirinya sejengkal lebih jauh dari sang kekasih, yang kontan direspon decakan kecewa dari si pria bermanik onyx malam itu; sedangkan yang satu lagi menatapnya tak percaya dengan  
wajah semerah darah (untung belum mimisan. Haha.)  
"Hentikan, baka Tachi, yeah... Atau... Atau, un... ka-kau akan merasakan akibatnya, yeah!" ujar Deidara berusaha tegas, sayang suara yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu mengkhianati dirinya.  
"Hn.. Aku jadi ingin tahu akibatnya..."goda Itachi tenang. Yah... Uchiha memang selalu dapat mengontrol emosinya dengan sempurna.  
"...K-khh... Uuh... Mati s-saja kau sana, yeah! Musang sialan!" umpat Deidara dengan lagi-lagi suara gugupnya.  
"... Kalau itu yang kau harapakan."  
"Tu-tung... Bukan itu mak-" karena panik dan merasa bersalah akan kalimatnya yang kelewat batas, Deidara berusaha mencari wajah tampan itu berusaha mengetahui emosi sang kekasih. Sayangnya kaki Deidara menginjak selimut yang terjuntai dari ranjang mereka. Seperti yang dapat ditebak, Deidara kontan jatuh menimpa tubuh -ehm... Tepatnya pinggang sang Uchiha.  
"Kau memang tidak pernah bisa jujur... Dei." ujar Itachi datar. Awalnya Deidara panik, namun ketika akhirnya kedua mata saphirenya bertemu dengan onyx malam itu, dan dengan tidak sengaja tangannya merasakan keberadaan 'gundukan' di spot tertentu, ia langsung tahu bahwa lagi-lagi kekasihnya sedang menggodanya.

"U-uun... Ka-kau ini..." ujar Deidara gemas setengah mati yang direspon dengan seringai jahil dari wajah indah bak pualam, membuat hati Deidara melompat sedikit saking gugupnya. Deidara tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Uchiha satu ini kelihatan selalu tampan nan mempesona, baik ketika ia sedang jahil maupun serius; keseluruhan atas kepala sampai ujung kaki Uchiha kekasihnya ini bagaikan sebuah maha karya sempurna. Siapapun akan menoleh untuk menikmati keindahan ciptaan yang Maha Kuasa satu ini. Terbersit dalam benak si seniman ledakan, apa yang membuat manusia nyaris sempurna ini jatuh terlena akan dirinya, memang apa yang menarik dalam dirinya ini. Sepintas pikiran buruk ini membuat dahi Deidara mengkerut yang tentu saja langsung disadari oleh Itachi.  
"kalau sulit, jangan dilanjutkan nanti otakmu meledak." canda Itachi.  
"Itachi!" hardik Deidara kesal.  
"Hnn... Kau kenapa sekarang?"  
"Kau menyebalkan, un!"  
"Hnn... Bukan hal baru Dei." sahut Itachi tenang. Deidara menatap Itachi dengan kesal. Sepertinya mood si pirang hancur karena pemikiran sepintas tadi. Ia jadi tidak yakin akan dirinya, ia takut hanya  
dipermainkan oleh musang licik satu ini, karena entah bagaimana Deidara merasa sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam kepada sang Uchiha. Namun, bukannya kepastian yang ia dapatkan malahan candaan buruk yang keluar dari bibir itu - bibir yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan untuk bercumbu. Menuruti egonya seperti biasa, Deidara langsung bertingkah seenaknya tanpa berpikir panjang - mungkin ini salah satu penyebab mengapa hanya Itachi yang bertahan dengannya. Dengan kesal ia mendekati Itachi, meraih kedua tangan pucat yang terikat di senderan ranjang dan melepaskannya asal. Deidara berniat bangkit dari ranjang dan meninggalkan pria stoic itu namun, terhenti karena merasa sentakan di pergelangan tangan yang membuatnya ambruk ke ranjang.  
"Apa sih yang ka-..." kalimat si seniman tertahan begitu menyadari Itachi sudah memenjarakan dirinya dengan tubuh kurus berotot putih pucat miliknya.  
"Kau mau apa sekarang,yeah?"  
"Apa yang membuatmu kalap?" tanya Itachi dengan raut wajah sedih dan lelah?  
"Aku tidak kalap. Hanya saja moodku hancur mendadak, yeah. Sudahlah... Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, un." sahut Deidara memalingkan wajahnya - namun tetap berusaha mencuri pandang.  
"Aku serius Dei. Apa yang terjadi?" Deidara menangkap nada kekhawatiran yang amat mendalam, selain itu wajah pualam di hadapannya menunjukkan hal itu -Ya! Uchiha yang sarat emosi, bahkan ketika mendapat kabar bahwa kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan Uchiha bersaudara dalam sebuah kecelakaan, Uchiha pertama tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun di wajah marmer tersebut – namun… sekarang…. Deidara terhenyak, tanpa perlu dipastikan dua kali, Deidara langsung mendapat jawaban bahwa kekasihnya amat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja, Ia merasa penuh oleh kasih sayang dari Itachi, penuh oleh cintanya, penuh oleh perasaan akan dirinya. Namun, bukan Deidara namanya kalau langsung mempercayai realita.  
"Hentikan Itachi. Aku tak mau dipermainkan,un."  
"Apa aku terlihat mempermainkanmu?"  
"... Tidak tahu, un. Aku tidak bisa menebakmu." Ujarnya keras kepala.  
"Setelah sekian lama?"  
"Tachi... A... Aku hanya..., un... Ta- Tachi kenapa.. Kau masih bertahan bersamaku? Setelah sekian lama, un?" tanya Deidara menyerah dengan mata berkaca, ia mengalihkan manic saphirenya, tidak berani menatap kedua manik sehitam malam di hadapannya. Itachi yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya ke pemandangan indah di hapadapannya sedaritadi langsung menggerakan tangan lentiknya dan mengelus wajah tan itu dengan punggung tangannya. Deidara tetap tak menatapnya.  
"Dei..." panggil Itachi setengah berbisik, mencari upaya lain agar fokus si seniman mengarah padanya. Akhirnya Deidara memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya,  
"Kalau kau berlaku manis begini, aku bisa memakanmu sekarang juga." ujar Itachi lagi. Suaranya penuh godaan, seksi, berat walau sedikit serak akibat penyakitnya. Dalam sekejap wajah pria berambut honeyblonde tersebut langsung diwarnai dengan warna merah muda yang sangat menggemaskan, begitu kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya dan berada dalam posisi yang benar-benar tepat, spot terpenting Itachi kembali meronta – kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya Deidara merasakannya, karena kini wajahnya semakin memanas.  
"Baka Tachi! Aku butuh jawabanmu, yeah. Jangan mengalihkan topik, un." seru Deidara berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Itachi, karena bagaimanapun merasakan gundukan di selakangannya membuatnya semakin ingin dimakan kekasihnya sekarang juga.  
"Apa itu penting?" jawab Itachi terdengar tak tertarik untuk menjawab, malah ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak 5senti dari Deidara. Keduanya saling merasakan desah napas mereka masing-masing. Kontan saja gemuruh jantung Deidara jadi tak menentu. Malang bagi Deidara, Itachi merasakannya karena seringai khas Uchiha sudah kembali terpampang di wajah pualam itu.

"Ta-Tachi..." desah Deidara bergairah namun, masih tetap berusaha menahannya.  
"Hnn? "  
"Ja...ngan... Meng-... Lihkan... Nggh... -m-bicaraan..." ujar Deidara terbata-bata.  
"Hmph. Keras kepala."  
"Mmh... Ta-chih... Ku.. -mohon" erangnya lagi yang kontan membuat Itachi nyaris *beeeepp* (apa yaa? Isi sendiri)  
"Karena kau… pengacau kestabilan hidupku." ujar Itachi pelan sesaat sebelum melumat bibir menggairahkan di depannya. Deidara tidak menolak, malahan ia membalas ciuman membara itu. Lidah mereka kembali menarikan tarian penuh nafsu, bertarung menentukan siapa yang lebih dominan, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Namun, sepertinya pertarungan sengit itu dimenangkan oleh Itachi karena pada akhirnya, lidah Itachi berhasil mendesak masuk ke dalam mulut kekasihnya, menjelajah keseluruhan isi rongga tersebut, melumat seluruh pojoknya. Saliva mereka tercampur menyatu dan meninggalkan jejak diujung bibir Deidara. Namun begitu, keduanya tampak tidak perduli bahkan tidak menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang mereka nikmati. Ciuman yang tadinya nikmat, sekarang terasa kurang. Maka tangan kiri Itachi mulai menjalar ke kerah kemeja putih Deidara dan melepaskan 2 kancing teratas kemeja si blonde. Kemeja yang dikenakan Deidara  
memang longgar, jadi tanpa perlu waktu lama, kemeja itu langsung melorot dan memperlihatkan pundak dan sebagian dada dari tubuh ramping eksotis milik si honeyblond. Kulit kecoklatannya bercahaya terbasuh keringat menambah keinginan Itachi untuk segera melahap seluruh tubuh itu; padahal ia sering merasakannya namun seperti tak ada rasa jenuh, ia selalu menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Menyadari bahwa Deidara mulai kehabisan udara, Itachi tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyudahi tarian dalam mulut mereka dan langsung menyerbu leher jenjang kecoklatan yang terlihat amat menggoda. Lidah Itachi mulai membuat jejak dengan lidahnya dari bagian tulang selangka yang menonjol di bagian dada atas tubuh kekasihnya terus menuju ke dagu wajah, membuat Deidara gemetar menikmati jamahan yang menggairahkan. Ia lalu melanjutkan dengan membuat kissmark di leher samping pemuda manis yang tergeletak pasrah itu dan dengan sengaja membuatnya di tempat yang bahkan kerah kemeja pun tak dapat menyembunyikan  
tanda gairah tersebut. Itachi sengaja menggoda kekasihnya, ia menghentikan permainan itu dan sengaja menikmati wajah manis Deidara dari jarak dekat.  
"Ta...-chi...?" panggil Deidara dengan napas tersengal dan wajah merona akibat serangan yang dilancarkan Itachi.  
"Hnn?"  
"Apa yang... Sedang khau lakh-ukan..."  
"Menikmati keindahan dirimu." sahutnya santai yang langsung membuat suhu tubuh Deidara kembali meningkat.  
"B-baka Tachi-!" erang Deidara malu.  
"Hn. Aku hanya mengatakan yang seadanya." katanya lagi lalu kembali mendaratkan sebuah ciuman penuh cinta di bibir pink merekah itu, menghentikan segala protes yang tadinya akan keluar.  
"Ta-chih..."  
"Hn?" dengung Itachi.  
"Akh- benci... Dir-mh..." ujar Deidara sebisanya.  
"Hn. Aku tahu. Daisuki." balas Itachi pendek lalu kembali bergumul dengan kekasihnya, mencicipi setiap inci tubuh eksotis si honeyblond pemalu itu.

***&*Hokkyoku_no_Ookami&*&**

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, un?" tanya Deidara sambil memainkan juntaian rambut lembut berwarna gelap dengan jarinya.  
"Tubuhku? Ata-"  
"Tentu saja kondisi tubuhmu, baka! Kau ini sedang sakit kan? Kau lupa, yeah?" sembur Deidara memotong pertanyaan Itachi. Si rambut hitam memberikan senyum tipis yang selalu berhasil membuat Deidara meleleh.  
"Hn. Kau memang obat yang paling manjur." sahutnya enteng sembari merengkuh bahu si pria manis, membuat kedua tubuh mereka yang tanpa pakaian saling berbagi kehangatan. Wajah cantik Deidara kembali mengeluarkan warna yang sangat manis, membuat Itachi ingin memakannya lagi.  
"Aku b-benci kau, un." sembur Deidara malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher putih pucat milik kekasihnya, menghirup aroma yang begitu dikenalnya, begitu khas dan nyaman. Itahi tersenyum kecil dan memperhatikan tingkah kekasihnya dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut.

"A-apa, un?" cemberut Deidara malu begitu sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh pria yang sangat ia cintai.  
"Menikmati dirimu."  
"Un! Baka! kembalilah istirahat. kalau kau masih keras kepala akan kuledakkan kantor si orang-orangan sawah itu, yeah!" balas Deidara lagi dengan dahi terkerut.  
"Mmh.." respon Itachi pelan dengan senyum tetap terukir indah di wajah porselennya.  
_'Toh aku juga tak ingin kemana-mana selama kucing kecil ini menemaniku.'_ ujar Itachi dalam benaknya. _'Atau harus kuikat dia sekarang supaya ia tidak kemana-mana lagi dan aku bisa menikmatinya setiap saat? ...Ide yang baik'_ lanjut batin sang Uchiha lagi. Tanpa sadar ia menyeringai.  
"Se-sekarang apa? Apalagi yang kau pikirkan, un?" tanya Deidara panik melihat perubahan ekspresi stoic disampingnya.  
"Apa kau akan selalu disisiku?" tanya Itachi sambil mengangkat dagu si pria tan, memberikan akses lebih pada kedua manik onyx-nya menikmati wajah manis sang kekasih.  
"A-apa yang kau bi-carakan, musang nakal, yeah? Tentu saja! Aku bahkan mungkin membunuhmu kalau kau berani menggoda orang lain, yeah? Kau milikku dan aku tak ingin berbagi dengan orang lain, yeah!" sahut Deidara cepat. Lagi-lagi senyum lembut tersungging di bibir sang pria tampan.  
"Hnn... Aku milikmu dan hanya kau seorang, begitu pula kau, Dei." ujar Itachi dengan suara yang begitu menggoda, begitu sensual, membuat gairah dalam tubuh Deidara meningkat lagi 2 level.  
"Tentu saja, un." sahut Deidara cepat sambil memberikan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir Itachi.  
"Aku mencintaimu,un" lanjut si honeyblonde lagi. Kedua permata onyx Itachi langsung membesar karena shock. Jarang sekali Deidara berlaku manis seperti ini. Dengan wajah manis nan imut, serta keadaannya sekarang yang mana dengan bangganya memamerkan tubuh rampingnya (pake selimut kok pake selimut.. Jangan piktor deh =p) jantung Itachi kembali berdenyut tidak karuan.  
"Ke-kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara bingung melihat kekasihnya membeku tidak bergerak tanpa ekspresi.  
"Tachi?!" ulang Deidara mulai panik. Ia langsung bangun dan dengan kedua lengan kurusnya, ia memposisikan dirinya diatas si musang tampan, mencari jawaban atas keadaan Itachi. Ya tentu saja selimut yang menutupi pinggang kurusnya ke bawah langsung jatuh tergeletak begitu saja di ranjang. Sial bagi Deidara karena hanya itulah satu-satunya pertahan terakhir bagi keselamatan dirinya terhadap serangan nafsu sang Uchiha yang ternyata sudah tak dapat tertahan lagi. Dalam sekejap Deidara sudah kembali terkurung dalam dua lengan kurus berotot seputih marmer.  
"Ta...-Tachi...?" tanya Deidara terkejut - sangat.  
"Aku butuh obat. Sekarang." jawab Itachi menuntut sembari kembali menyerang tubuh mungil eksotis yang selalu terlihat menggiurkan dan menggoda untuk dilahap. Itachi membiarkan bibir, lidah dan mulutnya sendiri menyicipi setiap inci tubuh molek kekasihnya.  
"Tung-gu... Uunh... Tachi... Ta-thapi kit-ahhnn... Baru sa-ja.. Nnhh.. Tachi..." ujar Deidara panik tersengal-sengal menghadapi serangan kekasihnya yang.. ehm… erotis. Kedua tangan kecoklatannya berusaha menghalau Itachi menikmati dirinya lagi.  
"Dosisnya.. Sehari tiga kali kan?" sahut Itachi tenang sambil tetap merangsang seluruh bagian sensitif tubuh si seniman peledak. Deidara meresponnya dengan desah kenikmatan dan tubuh gemetar akibat rangsangan dari musang tampan yang sedang dalam mode cabul tingkat tinggi.  
"Ta... Nng... Taphii... nngghhh... Tachii... Hen-... Mmmph!" sebentar kemudian protes yang keluar itu terhalang oleh bibir seksi Itachi; asik menikmati rasa menagih dari bibir sarkastik kekasihnya.  
_'Baka Tachi! Ini sebabnya aku__membencimu... Kau selalu tak terkontrol ketika aku mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu... Baka Tachiiiii' _batin Deidara berteriak dalam benaknya. _'Hmph... Tapi kurasa sekali-kali tak apa, yeah. Aku menyukai segalanya tentang musang cabul satu ini, bahkan sikap posesifnya sekarang ini, un.'_ lanjutnya lagi dalam hati. Dan yeap, keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati waktu bercengkrama mereka. Sepertinya Itachi juga sudah lupa akan sakitnya.

****&&** Hokkyoku_no_Ookami&&**&&**

"Baka... Sudah kukatakan kau harus banyak istirahat, yeah! Ini akibatnya tidak mendengarku, un" omel Deidara dengan tangan di pinggang. Sedang Itachi hanya bisa terbaring tak berdaya. Dikepalanya tergeletak handuk setengah basah menutupi dahi serta matanya. Rambut hitam panjangnya terurai acak-acakan dan selimut terhampar rapi hingga menutupi perut berototnya. Dada bidangnya naik turun akibat napas yang keluar dan masuk. Bibir tipisnya pucat dan setengah terbuka, menandakan ia agak sulit bernapas.  
"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, un! Sudah kubilang bagaimanapun melakukannya 4 kali dalam sehari itu kelewatan, yeah! Kau tak mau dengar. Baka Tachi!"  
"Hnn..." respon Itachi seadanya.  
Deidara menghela napas sebal.  
"Sekarang istirahat, yeah. Aku akan disini selama kau tidur, un."  
"Dei.."  
"Apa lagi, un?"  
"Mana ciuman selamat malam  
untukku?" tanya Itachi dengan nada seperti anak kecil kehilangan bonekanya. Rona wajah Deidara kembali berubah begitu manis dengan warna pink, sayang Itachi tidak melihatnya.  
"Baka Tachi! AKu benci dirimu, yeah." ujar Deidara. Itachi tersenyum tahu lagi harus bagaimana, Deidara duduk di ujung ranjang dan memberikan ciuman tulus untuk kekasihnya.

* * *

**Omake**

Kaka : Mana musang licik itu… kenapa lama sekali…

Iru : Lho? Kau menunggu Itachi-san? Kata Dei, dia sedang sakit.

Kaka : Sakit? Dia tidak terdengar seperti sedang sakit di telfon tadi.

Iru : Bukannya dia memang seperti itu?

Kaka : Harus kupastikan.

Iru : Hei.. masa kau tidak percaya Deidara?

Kaka : (dial hp Itachi) Paling si pengebom fetish itu ingin bermanja-manja dengannya seharian penuh ini, makanya…-

Dei : _Yeah? Dan siapa maksudmu pengebom fetish, cyclops mesum?_

Kaka : kau. Siapa lagi? Mana Itachi?

Dei : _Sudah kukatakan dia sedang sakit, yeah._

Kaka : Kau yakin? Mungkin kau sedang bercinta dengannya.

Dei : *diujung telp – BLUSH!-* _BR*NGSEK! KAU KIRA AKU BOHONG PADAMU? __DIA SEDANG ISTIRAHAT SEKARANG DAN KUPERINGATKAN JANGAN GANGGU DIA ATAU BESOK GEDUNG KANTOR BERLANTAI 25 MU AKAN TINGGAL PUING, YEAH!_

Kaka : *oops* oke, oke.. aku mengalah. Sekarang kembalilah ke ranjangmu. Itachi sudah kedinginan sekarang.

Dei : _BRENG- _*tuut tuut*

Kaka : Yaa… sepertinya Itachi memang sedang sakit.

Iru : Sepertinya kau senang sekali menggodanya.

Kaka : Aww…. Kau cemburu Ru-chan?

Iru : Tentu tidak Bakashi!

Kaka : Sepertinya iya.

Iru : terserah katamu saja Bakashi. Sudahlah aku harus masak sekarang. *menuju dapur*

Kaka : *membuntuti ke dapur*

Well, silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi. -HnO-

*******End*******

**Yes I know... Its f*cking OOC! but what can I do...**

**In the end, Thanks for reading**

**I'm hoping for reviews and critics**

**Jyaa~ ^_^/ *cheers***


End file.
